1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook information processor and an image reading processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a notebook information processor such as conventional PDA terminal and laptop type PC, by way of example, when a user such as a businessman wants to scan a document such as a paper document not at his desk in an office with a well-equipped environment but at a meeting, when visiting a customer, and in a hotel of a business trip destination, it is required to additionally bring a portable scanner or a digital camera.
When additionally bringing the portable scanner, a general commercially available notebook information processor and a portable scanner weigh about 1 to 2 kg and 1.4 kg, respectively, so that they weigh about 3 kg in total and are too heavy for the user to bring. In addition, the user has to keep an installation area of both the notebook information processor and the scanner when scanning.
On the other hand, when using the digital camera in place of the portable scanner, since a compact digital camera weighs about 0.1 to 0.2 kg, for example, weight thereof is not increased so much. However, in this case, it is required to keep an installation area of the notebook information processor and a space to put document such as a paper document to be photographed on. In addition, it is difficult to straightforwardly photograph the document without using a tripod or the like, so that it is required to convert the document photographed by the digital camera as if this is straightforwardly photographed and to perform cropping to clip the document from a background.
Therefore, recently, the notebook information processor having a scanner function has been developed as a portable image input device.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-137544 discloses a notebook personal computer formed of the lid having a display and a main body having a keyboard, in which a PC card slot is placed on the lid side and the PC card camera is mounted on the PC card slot, and the PC card camera photographs a personal computer operator or the like.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-194450 discloses an information processor with a document presenting device, in which an illuminating device supporting mechanism, an electric camera, and an electric camera supporting mechanism are added to a laptop personal computer, which is the information processor, so as not to change the external form and size of a casing thereof, and an image of the presented document photographed by using them is captured into the laptop personal computer.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-539516 discloses a portable electric device in which a charge-coupled device camera is integrated with one wing portion of a portable personal computer and a record document such as a business card is fixed to the other wing portion with a clip or a transparent ribbon, and the charge-coupled device camera photographs the record document.
However, although the conventional portable image input device (Such as Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open Nos. 2000-137544, 2000-194450, and 2002-539516) may act as the notebook information processor having the scanner function, they require the installation area of the document or the like in addition to the installation area of the notebook information processor, and there is the problem in efficiency and accuracy in capturing the image.
Specifically, the conventional portable image input device requires the installation area of the document when capturing the document, and there is the problem that the photographing area may not be adjusted or checked in real time before capturing the image. The conventional portable image input device has the problem that the image processing may not be performed to the captured image so as to obtain the image of the document photographed from the front direction and clipped from the background. That is to say, there is the problem that the user has difficulty in obtaining the desired image in which the document photographed from the front direction is clipped from the background in real time.
For example, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-137544, the PC card slot is placed in the display (lid) such that the PC card camera or the like inserted in the PC card slot does not block the personal computer operation, and the check of the installation area of the document and the photographing area when capturing the document and the image processing to transform to the image photographed from the front direction are not considered.
The technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-194450 is to form the document presenting device having the illumination device and the electric camera so as to be housed in the laptop personal computer and provide the installation area when capturing the document on the rear surface or the side surface of the laptop personal computer, and the check of the photographing area when capturing the document and the image processing to transform to the image photographed from the front direction are not considered.
The technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-539516 is such that the written document or the like to be photographed is fixed to one wing portion of the portable personal computer with the clip or the like, and the user photographs the photographing object by the camera integrated with the other wing portion by positioning the same to the optimal position to reduce defocus of the image, so that this requires fixing operation of the document or the like to be photographed and positioning of the optimal distance of the camera, and the check of the photographing area when capturing the document and the image processing to transform to the image photographed from the front direction are not considered.
That is to say, in the conventional portable image input device technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open Nos. 2000-137544, 2000-194450, and 2002-539516, to obtain the image photographed from the front direction and in which the document is clipped, which the user desires, there is the problem in efficiency and accuracy when capturing the image that the user himself has to manually adjust the setting of the photographing direction and the focus of the camera, check the image after photographing, and photograph again when the desired image is not obtained.